The Madness Wars
by NightwingImpulse
Summary: 6 friends are beginning their lives as students at the prestigious DWMA! They believe these will be the best years of their lives, but what they don't realize is that trouble is brewing and it will take all they have to stop it. Kingdom Hearts/Soul Eater AU
1. Chapter 1

Light streaked into the room through the narrow spaces left by the blinds. Roxas opened his eyes slowly, feeling the painful contraction of his irises becoming pinpoints. Lifting his head, he looked over at his clock and groaned. 6:30 am. Too damn early. Why school started this early he had no idea. He rolled back over, clinging to the possibility of even a few more minutes of blissful sleep.

Suddenly, _The Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy began to blare from his phone. _So much for that._ He blindly reached his hand out for the nightstand and the phone perched on top, knocking off an empty cup that hit the ground with a hollow _Thud_. "What do you want, Axel?"

"Aww Roxy, good morning to you too!" Axel's voice answered through the speaker. _Why is he always so cheery?_

"Shut up, Axel. It's too early for your chipper attitude." He decided not to start the futile task of telling Axel that he hates that nickname.

"It's never too early! The sun is out and so am I." Roxas could just imagine Axel's wink through the phone. "Anyways, you know today is the day right?"

"Yes, I know what day it is." Roxas sat up, since he apparently wasn't going to get any more rest. Axel calling could only mean one thing.

"Cool. I'm on my way. Put your clothes on." Before Roxas could think of some witty retort, the soft _click_ told him that Axel had hung up. _Well, there's that._

He threw off his soft satin sheet, the cool breeze from his fan refreshing against his bare skin. He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a change of boxers. It wasn't until he left his room and walked down the hall to the bathroom that he realized that the apartment was eerily quiet. The lack of the low buzz of the TV and the sounds of clanging pots in the kitchen meant Ven had already left. _Of course he did, he needs to set up his room._

Once the water was warm enough, he stepped in and allowed the water to wash over him. His muscles began to loosen and his brain began to actually work. It's wonderful what a warm shower in the morning will do. He hurriedly washed himself, partly due to Axel's imminent arrival and partly due to his growing excitement. Today was the day he and his friends had been waiting for after all.

He turned off the water, dried himself haphazardly with his black and white towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He looked into the steamed up mirror and could just barely make out the state of his damp hair. _Meh, good enough, just needs some gel._ Walking down the hall back to his room, he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. "Hi, Axel" he called out.

"Hey! How'd you know I was here?" Axel whined as he walked out from Ven's room.

"You left the front door open…again." Roxas rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Seriously, how are you going to survive this year if you can't even sneak right?"

"I don't have to sneak in weapon form, genius. Got it memorized?" Axel followed Roxas back into his room.

"Whatever. Are you going to turn away while I change or should I put on a show?" Roxas said with a wink.

"Oh Roxy, you know I can't resist your sexy body. But alas, I'll look away because honestly, Vani scares me." Axel turned his back to his meister while the younger teen slipped into his clothes.

"Axel, for the umpteenth time, you know he hates when you call him that."

Axel just shrugged in response. Roxas rolled his eyes again. At this point, it's a wonder that his eyes haven't just kept spinning eternally. Axel has that effect. Roxas proceeded to grab his hair gel and spike his blonde hair into its normal shape. Axel just scoffed at him. "What? Some of us need to use product to make our hair stand up. How does yours stand up?

"Magic!" Axel responded, wiggling his fingers in some grand gesture that he probably assumed was cool.

"Right. Definitely not your huge fucking ego." Roxas quipped back.

"Oh shut up. Are you ready yet? We have to meet up with the others."

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Roxas double checked his appearance in the full length mirror hanging on the back of his door. Everything looked in place. His white jacket hung comfortably upon his lean frame, left open to show off his plain black shirt underneath. He had his black and white checkered bracelet on his left arm, a constant reminder of his parents. The rings Ventus gave him for his 16th birthday rested on his pointer and middle finger on his left hand. His black pants and sneakers completed his wardrobe. "Ready."

"I don't know why you always check that you have everything. You wear the same outfit every day. You have multiple of each item!" To prove his point, Axel threw open the wardrobe revealing the same outfit in multiples hanging from a metal bar.

Instead of responding, Roxas just started to walk out of the room and the apartment itself. Axel jogged to catch up with him, closing the apartment door behind him for once. The pair of friends made their way towards the center of Death City, passing lines of vendors and other apartment complexes.

About halfway to their destination, two familiar figures were leaning against a wall on the side of the street. One with spiky brown hair, a black jacket and black pants with yellow bands crossing around the legs. His too-big shoes looked comical compared to his small frame; they were actually the subject of many jokes but Sora refused to allow his friends make him feel bad for his shoes. The other boy had straight white hair, which was odd for his age but surprisingly worked for him with his yellow vest and blue jeans.

"Hey guys!" Riku called out as he spotted Roxas and Axel walking towards them.

"Hey" Roxas nodded towards Riku and turned to Sora. "Where's your loser brother?"

"He's your boyfriend, why do I need to keep tabs on him? And where's yours?" Sora threw back.

"How should I know? Isn't it your job to keep him on his leash?" Roxas responded cheekily, adding a wink and eliciting a deep blush to form on Sora's cheeks while Riku chuckled quietly to himself and Axel just rolled his eyes. Sora may be shy in public, but in private? Well, Roxas had heard quite a bit too much from his brother's room too often to be able to pretend he was clueless about his and Sora's sex life.

"Alright you two, let's get this show on the road. We have to be there in ten minutes!" Axel was unusually impatient. But given what today was, no one could blame him. The four friends all looked up towards the place they would consider their second home for the rest of their lives. The Death Weapon Meister Academy. The DWMA.

The four looked at each other in turn, broke into knowing grins, and began their dash up the stairs. Running towards their future, not knowing just how complicated it would become.

…

" _Xemnas_!" a voice boomed from the dark throne.

"Yes sir?" the witch replied from beside his master's seat.

"Are the preparations in place?"

"Yes, Lord Xehanort."

The man on the throne cracked a menacing smile, instilling the slightest hint of terror into all present. "Good. Then let us begin. Bring me the 13."


	2. Chapter 2

Orange light illuminated the basketball court as the sun peaked over the horizon. Vanitas sat on a bench off to the sidelines, staring emptily across the way. Walls covered in varying degrees of graffiti from "Fuck you" to inspirational quotes and vivid illustrations were within his field of vision but he saw none of it. He wished he could say he wound up here because he woke up early but that would require he had actually slept the night before. No, he ended up here because he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head.

Indeed, he had tossed and turned for hours until he couldn't take it anymore. He had slid out of his bed and thrown on his familiar black leather vest over his plain black shirt, his black leather pants and black combat boots. So he liked black, sue him. Roxas never complained. He slowly closed the door to his room and stepped lightly down the hall, making sure not to wake Sora. He briefly wondered if Ventus had spent the night but decided that was unlikely since school started today. That had put a smile on his face. He was glad Sora had found someone responsible.

Vanitas strolled through the city, enjoying the rare peace and quiet. There were no vendors pushing their wares, no beggars looking for a spare dollar. He wandered in silence for what felt like an hour but honestly was probably only 30 minutes before he wound up at the basketball courts. As he walked across the court towards his bench, childhood memories flooded his mind.

 _Vanitas stood behind the chain link fence, watching the four boys pass the orange ball from one to the other. The teams were split into two people, His brother and the white haired boy on one team, and the two blondes on the other. The four laughed loudly as the white-haired boy tripped and knocked down one of the blondes. A twinge of envy passed through Vanitas. He turned and walked away, letting his brother enjoy his time with his friends and staying out of the way._

Sora, Ventus, Riku, Roxas… those four were always inseparable. It wasn't until two years ago on his and Sora's 16th birthday that Vanitas was included in the group. Sora had been pushing for him to join the group for years, but it was Roxas and his adorable smile that finally convinced Vanitas to give them a chance. One flash of that silly grin and Vanitas was hooked. And six months later, it was no surprise that Sora and Ventus walked into the apartment to find Roxas on top of Vanitas, both shirtless, in a heavy make out session. The pair had gasped at first but quickly burst into outrageous laughter as the two shirtless boys scrambled to find their clothes and pulled apart, resulting in Roxas on the floor on his back.

Vanitas felt his cheeks heat up as the memory replayed in his head. Sadly the memory did not last long before his thoughts of self-doubt returned. He was a meister, he was starting at the DWMA today, and he had no weapon and no idea what weapon he even wanted. Sora had Riku, Roxas had Axel, and he had no one. No one to trust in battle.

That was how Ventus found the black haired boy, staring down at his boots while the light from the sun grew brighter, muttering about being a failure. "Vanitas?"

Vanitas's head snapped up, looking over to see the blonde replica of his boyfriend. "Oh. Hey Ventus." He said absently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Vanitas felt the bench dip slightly as Ventus sat down.

"Nervous?"

"Something like that." Vanitas answered shortly, leaning back and staring into the deep blue sky. He knew better than to look at Ventus's eyes. He had an uncanny way of knowing exactly what someone was thinking.

"Right. So what's really wrong, Van?" Ventus leaned forward.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm not stupid. I'm Roxas's brother, we do talk sometimes you know."

"Fine! I'm a meister, I should have a weapon or at least some idea of what weapon I want. I have nothing!" Vanitas got off the bench with a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, pacing. "It sucks because everyone else has their weapons and has bonded with them and I'm alone." He put a hand against the wall, feeling the dry paint under his hands. During his miniature vent, he had seemingly wandered to the other side of the basketball court.

A hand clasped his shoulder and turned him around. Ventus's deep blue eyes bore into his, so much like Roxas's that it took a minute to remember that it wasn't his lover. "Vanitas, you are far from the first person to not have a weapon when they started at this school. You will find your partner, just like you found your home with us. Just give it time. Trust me."

Vanitas took a deep breath and nodded. Ventus was right, there was no reason to worry. That's what his mind had been telling him too, but that sliver of doubt still resided in the back of his mind. The pair went back to the bench and sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Ventus sighed and stood up, reaching his hand out to Vanitas, "C'mon, let's go".

Vanitas took the offer and rose to his feet. The two departed towards school. "Hey Ventus? Thanks."

"No problem" The blonde grinned.

The pair walked silently for a few more minutes before Vanitas realized something. "Why were you up this early anyways?"

"Terra wanted to go over attack patterns and such. Apparently he thinks I am going to fail on my first day."

"Does he not remember you were first in your class?" Vanitas asked, flabbergasted that anyone could think Ventus of all people would fail. Ventus just shrugged in response. "I originally thought you had stayed over in Sora's room last night to keep each other calm."

"Nah, we decided not to so we could sleep."

"Yeah, I realized you didn't stay when I didn't hear thudding against my wall all night" Vanitas nudged his friend playfully.

"Shut up! You and Roxas are just as loud. _Oh Vanitas, Oh Yeah!_ " Ventus contorted his face into a perfect replica of Roxas's. "Speaking of, I wonder if the rest of the gang is on their way to school yet.

Vanitas shrugged. "Guess we'll find out." And with that the pair ascended the stairs.

…

A hooded figure stood at the bottom of the steps, staring up at the massive skull that housed the city's most prestigious school. The orders were quite simple: infiltrate the DWMA and take it down from the inside. The figure smiled menacingly. Time to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes! I win!" Axel cheered in between heavy breaths. The four boys were huddled together, hands on their knees at the top of the stairs. Axel had reached the top first, followed shortly by Riku, then Roxas, then Sora.

"Of course you won, Axel, you have giraffe legs" Riku sputtered out breathlessly, grinning slyly.

"Nah, it was his big ego. It's like a balloon, it just floated him up to the top" Roxas responded, irked that he had lost to the two weapons.

"Aw Roxy, what's your obsession with my ego? You might make Vanitas jealous" Axel looked up smugly, his bangs sticking to his forehead. He seemed to notice his hair wasn't perfect because he swiped his hand in an upward motion and his hair stuck back up perfectly.

"Well, Axxy..." Roxas cringed at the name, "Never mind, that was nauseating just to say. Anyway, I can't help that your ego is so big that it's the only thing I can see" Axel just winked in response, to which Riku snorted loudly and fell to the ground in hysterics. Roxas looked down at his friend, "Riku? You okay buddy? It wasn't that funny."

Riku took a few seconds to calm down and stood back up. "It kind of was. Plus…" he trailed off, the rest of his sentence lost as he stared up at their destination.

In front of the group stood the DWMA. Well, stood might not be the right word. Towered! That's better. Three giant skulls rose from the landing, the foremost skull had spikes coming out from each eye socket and nasal cavity. Behind the skulls rose numerous black towers decorated with white trimming and a white skull, with red tiles forming the peak of each tower. Along the edge of the landing were numerous long, white candles with flames flickering, burning away at the wicks. The gray tiled landing led directly to the skulls, which hid the entrance to their new school.

The four boys looked at each other and then, seemingly as one, rose tall and strode towards the large doors. Roxas pushed the doors open, surprised by how easily they opened given their size. Either they were light or he was strong. He figured it was the former.

As the doors opened, he was almost blinded by the sheer amount of white in the foyer. White pillars held up white varnished balconies along the edges of the room. Towards the back, beyond the large crowd of students, rose a grand white staircase leading towards the upper floors and the rest of the academy. Along the right wall, a line of bulletin boards hung upon the wall with notes plastered on them. Some notes had red X's over them, others had what looked like a lanyard looped around them, and the rest were simply uncovered. Someone tapped Roxas's shoulder and when he looked behind him, he saw Axel pointing up towards the ceiling, his mouth hanging open. Following his direction, Roxas saw what had Axel so enthralled. A large crystal chandelier hung low from the high ceiling, bathing the room in bright light. Upon closer inspection, he realized the crystal was shaped into multiple scythes, each rimmed with lights and tipped with a skull.

Tearing his eyes away from the grand foyer, he looked to the other side of the room and noticed a man in black leather clothes and black boots, staring vacantly at the wall across from him. A smile cracked across Roxas's face and he broke into a sprint towards his lover. Just before he reached Vanitas, he leapt into the air and called out his name. "Vanitas!"

Vanitas looked up just in time to throw his arms out in front of him and wrap them around Roxas, the two spinning around in a circle and laughing, not caring about the attention that was turned their way. "Roxas! A little warning next time would be great." Vanitas said with a chuckle.

"I did warn you."

"A warning more than two seconds in advance would be great then."

"Sorry, I got excited" Roxas smiled at his boyfriend, still wrapped in his arms, his own arms held around Vanitas's waist. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk when I woke up, ran into Ventus on the way, then we came here." Something in his eyes told Roxas that he was hiding something but Roxas was too happy seeing Vanitas to press for more information.

"Where's Ventus at then? I know Sora will be looking for him."

"I think he went to set up for class. It's his first day too remember?"

"Oh yeah. He's probably really nervous. I'm sure Sora will have his work cut out for him calming Ven down after school." Roxas smirked, "I don't know if I'll be able to go home"

"You really think that they'll survive until after school? You give them more credit than I would. And don't worry, you can come back to my place. We can unwind ourselves." Vanitas smirked back, winking before he swept in to capture Roxas's lips in his own.

Roxas pressed his lips back against his lover's, moaning lightly as he noticed once again how soft Vanitas's lips were. And when Vanitas caught his lower lip between his teeth, Roxas definitely didn't complain. That was how the others found the two love birds, lips locked together and tongues sliding across each other's lips and tongue.

A chorus of "Yuck!" "Disgusting" and "MY EYES" met the two, the latter coming from Roxas's brother. The two pulled apart, still pressed tightly together from the shoulder down, and looked at their friends. "Sora, I really don't think you have room to talk. Or do we need to discuss what I walked in on last week?"

Sora turned bright red and murmured something that sounded like "Please no".

"What? What happened last week?" Riku asked excitedly.

"Oh, didn't Sora tell you? I walked into my house and found him balls deep inside of Ventus. A world's supply of bleach couldn't sanitize my poor eyes after that sight!" For added effect, Vanitas hid his buried his head into Roxas's shoulder, though Roxas was pretty sure it was just to hide the pleased grin on his face.

Riku snickered loudly as Sora's face reached a shade of red that even Santa would be envious of. That boy. For having no sexual attractions, he sure got amused by the sexual exploits of others. Sora, on the other hand… well needless to say it was entertaining making him embarrassed even though they all knew Roxas and Vanitas were worse.

Before Sora could fluster his way through a response, two girls walked up to join the boys. One was blonde with blue eyes in a white dress and heels walking hand in hand with a girl with auburn hair, wearing a burgundy blouse and a pair of jeans with combat boots. Roxas recognized the two easily after their multitude of visits to Sora. Namine and Kairi, Sora's other best friends.

"Sora! I've been looking everywhere for you." Kairi whined, punching the brunette's shoulder.

"OW! Kairi, what have I told you about hitting me? You're stronger than you realize." Sora whimpered, rubbing the spot where Kairi's fist made contact.

"Oh whatever. C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet. Mind if I steal him guys?"

"By all means, take him. Any more embarrassment and he won't even survive until Ventus's class" Axel chuckled as the group watched Sora pout and walk away with Kairi and Namine, Riku following behind. "Well…I'm certainly not going to stand here with you two. There's some things I'm better not seeing." With that, Axel too faded into the crowd gathered in the foyer.

"Now where were we?" Roxas whispered into Vanitas's ear, who finally stopped hiding behind him.

"I believe we were saying hello" Vanitas replied, staring lovingly into Roxas's eyes.

"Well then, hello baby" Roxas leaned into Vanitas again, pressing his back against the column and pressing their lips together. The two stood like that for a few more minutes, mouths moving in unison, teeth nipping at the other's lips, until Roxas pulled away and kissed down Vanitas's neck, eliciting a light moan from the leather-clad boy. Roxas kissed and licked and bit at a spot just under Vanitas's ear, driven by the other boys sounds until he realized the sounds stopped. He looked up and saw that his lover's eyes were trained on a spot behind him. Turning around, Roxas followed his gaze and saw a kid standing in the crowd in a black hoodie with the hood raised over their head, covering half of their face. Roxas wondered what about this kid would have caught Vanitas's attention until he realized with a gasp that the crowd seemed to move around the boy in a circle, as if they were being repelled by his very presence.

Vanitas pushed off the column and strode over to the kid, Roxas following closely behind. When the couple reached the child, Roxas noticed that the child wasn't really a child. They looked to be around his age, maybe an inch or two shorter. Vanitas held his hand out, "Hi, I'm Vanitas."

The mysterious person pulled off their hood, revealing a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He grasped Vanitas's outstretched hand and shook it. "Hello Vanitas, my name is Kai."

…

"Is he in?"

"Yes, Lord Xemnas. He has successfully infiltrated the academy. It won't be long now until the plan is in place."

"Good. Soon, the blood of the DWMA will run in the rivers of my new empire."


End file.
